


My random poetry book

by maythefandomsbewithyou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boredom, Emotions, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Poetry, Self Expression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythefandomsbewithyou/pseuds/maythefandomsbewithyou
Summary: I'm kind of using this as an emotional outlet. Recently I've been writing some poetry and I thought I would share it with you guys, the lovely archive of our own users. I hope you like it. Most of the poetry will probably be my own work but I may post some poems that I like or find inspiring (and will credit the writer as they are posted).





	1. A poem to come out with

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem because I really want to come out to my extended family as pansexual but I know that I can't right now. Instead, I wrote this to try and get my feelings out somehow.

I am not unnatural, I am not a freak,  
I am not unwell inside because I am unique.

It is not my friends' fault, my father's nor my mother's,  
Because this is not the type of thing that's influenced by others.

I'm still the same person, that I've always been,  
The only difference is, that now I've come clean.

I need to get this off my chest, I need to let you know,  
I need to be myself and let my colours show.

There is noting wrong with me because we aren't the same,  
I am who I am, for that I feel no shame.

If you take this badly, I'll take it in my stride.  
I don't care anymore, I shouldn't have to hide.

I've done enough stalling, time to make the message clear.  
I'm here, I'm queer, and I won't disappear!


	2. The human heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the human heart

The human heart is a disobedient knave,  
That desires what it knows it cannot have.  
Not always easily won,  
But never easy to gain back once stolen.  
It bears steadily for the most part,   
But in certain company, it beats a tattoo against the ribs.  
It stutters and flutters and soars with butterflies,  
And is set aflame by a spark within.  
It twists and turns at a text tone,  
And summersaults when hands brush,  
And takes flight when lips meet.  
It beats strongest for them,  
But it can shatter to splinters in seconds.  
Once sweet lips become a gun,  
Firing bullets that wound and tear.  
It is crushed into pieces,  
But one piece still belongs to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem in study because I was bored and inspiration struck me. It's somewhat based on my own experiences, the experiences of people I know and some stuff from the internet/media too. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
